Un secret
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Max et Caroline sont en couple depuis peu. Et aucune d'elles deux ne désire en parler au restaurant. Mais arriveront-elles à tenir leur langue ? Maxoline. [Peut être lu comme une suite de "Changement de Plan"]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Me voilà de retour, pour une fic de 3 chapitres je pense. Elle peut faire office de suite à "Changement de plan", mais si vous débarquez sans l'avoir lu, ça ne pose aucun problème ! Je vous invite à commenter, même si vous n'avez pas de compte parce que peu de gens le font et ça m'attriste beaucoup ... Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir et je pris pour que vous appréciez ! **

* * *

**Situation :** Max  & Caroline sont en couple. Je suis toujours à la bourre, alors disons ... Saison 3 ?

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas l'univers, seulement ces mots.

 **POV :** omniscient.

 **PS :** j'ai relu vite fait alors pardon pour les fautes ! Bisous, _enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Max ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il était tôt, elle le savait. C'était samedi et le réveil n'avait même pas sonné. La lumière perçait déjà par le store baissé qui couvrait la fenêtre. Elle sentit la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Et comme c'était l'un des trois seuls plaisirs qu'elle avait dans la vie, elle s'en réjouit. Il y avait ça, son vibromasseur en forme de sucre d'orge et ses nains de jardin. Bon, ok, les cupcakes comptaient aussi. Et depuis peu, Caroline avait rejoint la liste.

Max se retourna pour observer la jeune femme qui partageait son lit. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.  
Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait le visage de la blonde endormie et caressa tendrement sa tête. Elle sourit dans son sommeil puis murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Au final, elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba dans celui de Max.

-Hey. Murmura-t-elle, encore toute ensommeillée.

-Salut la ronfleuse.

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?! Je ronfle, c'est sérieux ?!

Max explosa de rire. Elle pouvait vraiment lui faire gober n'importe quoi.

Elle se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, mais Caroline la retint par le poignet. Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

La jeune blonde hocha la tête et se redressa pour atteindre les lèvres de Max. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

-Tu sais, je voulais te dire ... Commença Max.

-Oui ?

-Je ... Ça va te paraître certainement super égoïste, mais ça te dérangerait qu'on ne parle pas de notre relation au boulot ? Enfin je veux dire pas encore ? Je veux garder ça pour nous, au moins un peu ... Que ce soit notre secret ... Sinon on va en entendre parler durant des mois et on n'aura jamais la paix ! Et tu sais à quel point la petite adolescente peut être rabat-joie, surtout quand elle a ses règles, soit tout le temps.

Caroline secoua la tête en riant.

-Laisse le pauvre Han tranquille. J'ai plus peur d'Oleg ... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'après ça, il veuille nous re-proposer de tourner un film porno. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie !

Max la regarda en se moquant d'elle.

-Bof, j'en ai déjà tourné une dizaine ... C'est pas tant l'envie qui compte, tu sais.

-Max ! Sois sérieuse quoi !

Elle explosa de rire et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

-Tu parles à la mauvaise personne ! Cette Max-là a disparu quand elle avait 5 jours. À partir de cette date, elle a commencé la fumette et tout est devenu beaucoup plus détendu.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en se rallongeant. Au moins, rien n'avait changé entre elles. Et c'était pour le mieux. Parce que c'était comme cela qu'elles savaient le mieux s'aimer et se supporter.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée du restaurant pour débuter le service du soir. Après une bonne demie-heure de marche au grand air, Max était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver le confort d'un intérieur chaud. Ok, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit du monde où elle pouvait se trouver mais cela ferait tout de même bien l'affaire.

-Attends ...

Caroline l'arrêta par le bras avant qu'elle n'entre et l'amena avec elle un peu à l'écart.

-Et s'ils le découvrent ? Je veux dire ... Je ne suis pas la reine des secrets. En plus de cela, je ne sais pas comment je suis censée me comporter avec toi à présent. En public, j'entends.

Max pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant. Elle était mignonne avec ses hésitations. Une Caroline timide et pas très sûre d'elle, c'était nouveau mais elle aimait bien.

-Écoute.

Elle lui prit les deux mains et la força à la regarder.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude. Comme tu fais toujours. Tu peux te moquer de moi, laisser traîner des sous-entendus. Tu sais très bien qu'on faisait ça avant même d'être ensemble. Alors ne change rien. Reste toi-même et ça va bien se passer.

Caroline sourit. Max savait être très réconfortante quand elle le voulait. Elle venait de faire disparaître toutes ses peurs en un instant. Envolées. Parties en fumée. Elle n'allait pas changer, elle avait raison. Être naturelle était son meilleur atout.

Max déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres puis prit la direction du _diner_. Caroline la suivit et pénétra à son tour dans le restaurant.

-Bonjour Earl ! Le saluèrent-elles de leur voix enjouée.

Il fit un mouvement en arrière pratiquement imperceptible. Elles avaient l'air de bonne humeur. C'était étonnant. Mais il était heureux pour elles. Peut-être avaient-elles appris une bonne nouvelle à propos de leur affaire de cupcakes ?

-Comment ça va les filles ? Vous avez l'air en forme ce soir !

Max haussa les épaules, comme s'il venait de dire une banalité.

-Tant que personne ne nous harcèle sur le chemin jusqu'au resto, nous, ça nous va.

Caroline secoua la tête de droite à gauche, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu imagines Earl, aucun homme mal intentionné n'a essayé de nous séduire ce soir ! C'est un exploit, et c'est pour ça que je suis si contente !

Il sourit, comme un père protecteur. Elles étaient mignonnes, encore jeunes et innocentes. Enfin, pas vraiment mais elles gardaient cette fraîcheur adolescente qui disparaît si vite chez tout le monde. Il se réjouissait de les avoir avec lui au travail.

-C'est parce qu'ils devaient tous croire que vous étiez en couple, et comme les plans à 3 c'était plutôt mon époque, je peux comprendre qu'on vous ait laissé tranquille.

Caroline eut l'air choqué. Était-ce le plan à 3 ou la facilité avec laquelle Earl les imaginait ensemble ? Peut-être un peu les deux à la fois … Même si elle n'était plus vraiment étonnée de rien depuis qu'elle travaillait ici. En tout cas, elle était contente de voir qu'il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'elles puissent franchir le pas.

-Euh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Han qui venait d'arriver de son bureau. Vous êtes à l'heure et vous souriez?! Max, as-tu encore fait boire Caroline ? Tu ne l'as pas droguée au moins ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez riche pour partager ce que je possède ?! Calme-toi, gamin, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour finir torchée …

Caroline surprit la conversation entre son patron et son amante et, interloquée, décida de répliquer.

-Déjà, Max, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de descendre mon image plus bas que Han et, vous, je n'en reviens pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous choque qu'on soit là en temps et en heure ?

Han secoua la tête. C'était tout simplement parce qu'elles ne semblaient pas faire le moindre effort pour leur travail en temps normal. Et, vu les têtes d'enterrement qu'elles affichaient face aux clients, il ne croyait même pas leur sourire capable d'entrer dans son établissement.

Il les scruta en plissant les yeux. En y faisant attention, il remarqua quelque chose de changé. Pas dans le physique, quoique … Les yeux de Caroline étaient brillants, ceux de Max un peu moins ternes qu'à l'accoutumée. Elles avaient le teint frais, les joues roses. Elles étaient belles comme des femmes amoureuses.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous êtes sorties hier soir et vous avez rencontré chacune quelqu'un ?

Elles le fixèrent, un peu surprises. Depuis quand leur posait-il des questions sur leur vie privée ? Elles pensaient qu'il n'y portait aucun intérêt. Mais, finalement, il se considérait comme un membre de cette drôle de famille qu'ils composaient tous ensemble. Comme un cousin, ou un frère assez discret, mais suffisamment présent pour se rendre compte de leurs changements. Même leur ton n'était plus aussi tranchant et leur attitude un peu moins désinvolte. Il y avait de l'espoir quelque part au fond d'elles qui avait repris vie. Il le sentait.

-Euh … Non, pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et leva les mains près de son visage, comme accusé à tord.

-Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air différent. C'est juste … Je l'ai remarqué, c'est tout.

Elles échangèrent un regard court mais lourd de sens et Max décida de prendre la parole. Comme Caroline l'avait elle-même affirmé, elle n'était pas très bonne pour inventer des histoires.

-C'est seulement moi. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et Caroline a passé la soirée à m'écouter en parler, alors c'est pour ça. Elle est heureuse pour moi.

Earl, qui avait suivi la conversation de loin, s'approcha pour en entendre un peu plus.

-Et qui est donc cette personne ? On la connaît ?

Max se mit à rougir. Elle n'allait pas mentir, seulement omettre la partie où elle dévoilait l'identité de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Vous la connaissez peut-être … En tout cas, elle est adorable. Douce. Et gentille. Et elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Mon opposé. Elle est là quand j'ai besoin d'elle, elle me soutient. Elle sait tout de moi sans que je n'ai à le lui dire. On dirait qu'elle lit dans mes pensées.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Caroline. Du fait que Earl ait dit « cette personne », elle avait pu mettre tout son discours au féminin. Et ainsi, montrer à son amante à quel point elle comptait pour elle.

Cette dernière était tout sourire. _Depuis quand Max fait-elle des déclarations si fleur bleue ?_ Pensa-t-elle. C'était nouveau, cela aussi.

Les deux garçons sourirent, sans poser de questions. Elle s'était quand même beaucoup dévoilée et ils savaient qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et que ce n'était pas toujours facile pour elle. Ils avaient hâte de rencontrer la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Parce qu'ils tenaient à elle autant qu'elles tenait à eux, sans l'avouer pour autant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voilà un autre chapitre pour mes petits bouts de chou. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais c'est la même chose à chaque fois ... Alors des conseils, ou ne serait-ce que votre avis me ferait un grand plaisir !**

 _Cupcake War_ : un vrai plaisir de te retrouver sur cet écrit ! :) Je suis contente si tu aimes. Ahah, merci je le prends bien et non, en effet, même pas encore la majorité ! ;) Merci encore, bonne lecture.

 _OhHell-No_ : Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies ! Merci mille fois pour cette idée, si tu continues encore cette histoire, tu la rencontreras à mon avis ... C'est très gentil à toi de proposer quelque chose pour la suite. :)

 _Rih_ : Eh bien voilà, c'est cadeau ! ;)

* * *

 **Situation :** un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

 **PS:** je ne l'ai pas dit au dernier chapitre, mais les barres transversales annoncent toujours une ellipse temporelle. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Max chercha tout au fond pour voir s'il ne restait pas une tarte à la cerise. Décidément, Han avait trop bien rangé le frigo ce matin ! Elle ne trouvait plus rien, c'était forcément un signe ...

-Oh! Tu es là ...

Caroline venait d'ouvrir la porte et Max s'était retournée au son de sa voix, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle referma la porte précautionneusement derrière elle et rejoignit Max.

-Que cherches-tu ?

Caroline passa ses bras autour des hanches de sa plus-que-colocataire et posa sa tête sur son dos.

-Je voulais une tarte, mais tu es entrée pile au bon moment !

Caroline se redressa, vexée et amusée à la fois.

Elle plaça ses poings sur sa taille et feignit d'être en colère.

-Si je t'ennuie tant que ça, je peux partir ...

-Non! Enfin, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle fit face à la blonde et se rapprocha d'elle. Cette fois, ce fut son tour de passer ses mains autour de ses reins.

-Tu sais que mon côté sarcastique ressort souvent quand je suis de bonne humeur.

Elle sourit et son sourire vint se perdre sur le visage de Caroline. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune brune et s'écarta un instant.

-J'étais venue chercher du pain à burger pour Oleg, mais ça attendra deux minutes. Et, au fait, merci pour tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment adorable.

Elle s'avança vers Max une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa langoureusement. Un moment, elles perdirent la notion du temps. Elles étaient bien, toutes les deux, sans personne pour les déranger.

Max finit par libérer les cheveux de Caroline de l'emprise de ses doigts et elle s'éloigna de la serveuse.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, ils vont se poser des questions.

Caroline souffla, un peu déçue et attrapa le pain qu'elle était venue récupérer. Max réussit à trouver le fameux dessert et, devant l'air triste de son amante, lança :

-On aura toute la soirée pour s'amuser !

Caroline se mît à rire en enclenchant la poignée de la porte sans l'ouvrir, imaginant très bien de quel genre de jeu Max voulait parler. Cette dernière la poussa pour sortir en lui tapotant les fesses et alors que la jeune blonde allait riposter en plaisantant, Oleg ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elles furent prises de court et arrêtèrent aussitôt de rigoler. Le cuisinier les regarda d'un drôle d'air et Max, qui avait déjà repris son sérieux et qui s'avançait pour sortir, lui lança, d'une voix désabusée:

-Tu devrais surveiller ton frigo, Oleg, Han est si petit qu'il arrive à cacher de la nourriture dans les coins obscurs.

Il leva les sourcils, pas étonné le moins du monde.

-Il a dû vouloir mettre de l'ordre après avoir découvert que j'avais couché ici avec Sophie.

Caroline, heureuse de voir que la conversation avait dévié et qu'Oleg avait l'air de ne pas s'intéresser à elles deux et à leurs petites affaires, continua sur la lancée.

-Mais ça vous arrive super souvent ! Pourquoi cette fois en particulier ?

Il la regarda, semblant réfléchir pour savoir si elle méritait de connaître la vérité.

-Il y avait une autre fille aussi. Et un gars qui a perdu quelques dents.

Caroline s'éloigna, un air dégoutté peint sur le visage.

-Oh, ne fais pas cette tête Barbie, je me doute que vous n'avez pas fait mieux avec Max !

Cette dernière se retourna vers le cuisinier et lui dit, le regard joueur.

-Si ta caméra avait encore des piles, au moins tu saurais !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle, suivie par Caroline qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Elles posèrent leurs assiettes et la blonde se précipita sur Max dès qu'elle fut seule au comptoir.

-Enfin, pourquoi lui tendre la perche ?

-T'inquiète, sa perche était déjà bien tendue ... Bof, j'agissais comme ça avant qu'on soit ensemble, alors autant brouiller les pistes et continuer.

Elle passa une main autour de la taille de Caroline et se rapprocha de son oreille.

-Tu vois, personne ne se doute de rien ...

Elles examinèrent la salle et virent qu'en effet, personne ne s'intéressait à elles.

-Non, rétorqua Caroline, c'est uniquement parce que Earl est trop vieux pour nous apercevoir depuis sa caisse, parce que Han est trop petit pour voir ou même pour comprendre, et parce que Oleg est à nouveau occupé avec sa saucisse dans le frigo.

Max se mît à sourire en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ? Demanda Caroline.

-Rien. C'est juste que mon humour détint sur toi !

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Max n'avait pas fini de la faire tourner en bourrique.

Un groupe bruyant entra dans le restaurant et la jeune blonde put entendre son amie souffler. Elle non plus, elle n'avait pas très envie de s'occuper de nouveaux clients, mais après ce que Max avait fait pour elle, elle pouvait bien faire cela.

Elle s'avança vers le groupe. Que des garçons. D'environ son âge. Musclés. Bronzés. Assez riches à en juger par leur tenue. _Génial …_ Pensa-t-elle. _Ils vont m'en faire baver …_

-Bonjour ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement en s'approchant d'eux. Vous êtes 6 ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et la relookèrent de la tête aux pieds, comme pour se donner un avant-goût de toutes les blagues qu'ils pourraient lui sortir au cours de la soirée.

-Non, de 7. Tu vas devoir te joindre à nous, Barbie. Répliqua l'un des idiots, le regard luisant.

Elle refréna son envie de le gifler et attrapa les menus avant de les conduire à une table. Ils s'installèrent et elle s'éloigna lorsqu'ils furent tous assis. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, un blond au teint halé se saisit de son poignet.

-Eh … Tu n'aurais pas un numéro par hasard ? Que je puisse t'appeler quand je m'ennuie …

Il lui sourit et ça n'avait rien de gentil ni de propre. Sa phrase avait été des plus explicites.

-Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire ton appétit d'homme primaire. Alors laisse-moi un peu tranquille …

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse. Elle était vraiment énervée. Pourquoi ne lui offrait-on jamais le respect qu'elle pensait qui lui revenait de droit ?

Max remarqua sa colère quand elle passa à côté d'elle. Elle lui toucha le bras doucement, pour savoir si tout allait bien. Elle capta son regard et tenta de lire en elle. Elle sentit son découragement, son écœurement, sa fatigue. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, Max s'élança comme une furie vers la table des nouveaux arrivants.

-Il y a un problème avec ma collègue ?

Ils la jugèrent comme ils avaient jugé Caroline et leurs regards se posèrent sur sa poitrine généreuse.

-Non … Mais j'espère que quelqu'un dans votre entourage a la chance de pouvoir toucher à votre patrimoine. Mère Nature vous a bien gâté !

Ils rirent. C'était gras, c'était grossier. Elle avait envie d'en prendre un pour frapper sur l'autre. Et elle n'allait pas se gêner.

Elle attrapa le col de l'un des garçons, encore bidonné par sa propre blague.

-Écoute bien, espèce de petit écervelé, ma copine et moi n'avons pas besoin d'une bande de crétins finis comme vous pour assurer notre paie. Alors plutôt que de tenter de nous amadouer avec vos conneries, vous allez dégager de ce restaurant avant que je ne vous traîne en justice pour harcèlement sexuel !

Ils la fixèrent comme si elle était folle. En effet, elle paraissait l'être. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à la seule personne qui comptait pour elle. Pour sa part, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait vu pire et elle savait qu'elle en verrait d'autres. Elle en riait à présent. Mais quand il s'agissait de Caroline, ce n'était pas la même histoire. Elle la respectait plus encore qu'elle ne se respectait elle-même.

Cette dernière s'approcha en voyant que le ton montait d'un cran. Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Max et la força à la regarder.

-Tout va bien ?

Les garçons, sidérés par les actes de Max, ne savaient même pas quoi répondre. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle pouvait cacher une telle colère derrière un visage si impassible.

-Ces jeunes ordures étaient simplement sur le point de nous quitter.

Elle leur jeta un regard glacial, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit pour la remettre à sa place, ils se firent raccompagner à la porte par Earl qui était venu les rejoindre un peu après l'arrivée de Caroline.

Max remercia Earl d'un regard avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, suivie par sa collègue qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

-Hey, merci pour ce que tu as fait, tu n'étais pas obligée …

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?! Ils t'ont manqué de respect, je n'accepterai jamais une chose pareille ! S'emporta Max.

Caroline sourit. Elle aimait la voir si émotive, à la protéger comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu vrai après tout … Mais se le voir rappeler de la sorte, elle en était comblée, et flattée.

Elle porta sa main à la joue de Max, pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Elles se connectèrent ainsi et Max se détendit un petit peu. La douceur des pupilles de Caroline, toute la reconnaissance et les remerciements qu'elle lui offrit ainsi la calmèrent.

-Tu as été parfaite. J'ai mon propre garde du corps à présent !

Max se mit à rire sans bruit. Elle avait le don de tout changer en elle. Ce discours, par exemple, qu'elle avait inventé cet après-midi. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. En le prononçant, elle s'était moquée d'elle-même. Elle s'était imaginée en train d'écouter quelqu'un raconter une telle histoire. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se serait allègrement moquée de cette personne. Mais, une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait dit que ce n'était pas si important. Elle pouvait bien accepter d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait parfois. Cela lui faisait du bien, au final.

Caroline s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Max la vit venir et décida que peut importait que les autres sachent qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Comme elle l'avait ressenti, ils étaient sa famille à présent. Et une famille n'a rien à cacher.

Max posa ses lèvres sur celles de Caroline, surprise qu'elle l'embrasse ainsi alors que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Mais elle se laissa aller. Si Max avait envie de partager ce qu'elles vivaient, elle n'allait pas s'en priver non plus.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il fallait me prévenir, j'ai laissé la caméra dans la voiture !

Les filles se séparèrent en entendant Oleg jurer si fort. Elles le regardèrent puis se jetèrent un coup d'oeil en douce.

-Une autre fois, tu auras peut-être plus de chance … Laissa échapper Max en retournant vers la salle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre. A vous d'en juger et de me donner votre avis ! Je vous embrasse tous, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Vous savez que j'y mets toute mon âme ! Un petit commentaire me ferait également grand plaisir ... :3**

 _CupcakeWar_ : Non, mais tu les connais, elles sont toujours aussi spontanées ! ;) Merci encore une fois.

 _Loustic :_ Ahah, oui, moi aussi et c'est un peu un incontournable, surtout pour elles ! ;)

 _Papillon :_ J'aime bien lui trouver des répliques, dans la série, c'est l'un de ceux qui me fait le plus rire ! xD Merci à toi.

* * *

 **Situation :** à la fin du service, le même jour.

 **PS:** J'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes ... _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Elles avaient réuni tout leur petit monde à une banquette à la fin du service. Comme Oleg était au courant, les autres devaient l'être aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Mais Han et Earl étaient quand même plus malins que cela. Une réunion, si tard ? Alors qu'elles devaient aller s'occuper de la boutique de cupcakes ? Ils se doutaient de quelque chose quand même …

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous annoncer ? Demanda Earl. Je suis vieux et j'aimerais bien entendre ce que vous avez à dire avant de rendre l'âme.

Oleg et Han rirent discrètement et les deux serveuses aussi. Mais aucune d'elles ne savait comment commencer. Les 3 hommes sentirent leur gène. Han eut l'idée d'amener le sujet, de manière innocente, pour voir s'il avait visé dans le mille. Il était loin d'être aussi naïf qu'elles le pensaient.

-C'est à propos de l'amoureux de Max, c'est cela ?

Elles hochèrent la tête en chœur et c'était comme si elles avaient déjà tout dit. Ils sourirent tous les trois comme des enfants heureux de voir leurs parents réconciliés après une petite dispute. Et Oleg voulut s'amuser avec elles.

-Il faudra dire à ton copain, Max, que tu as l'habitude d'embrasser Caroline dans la cuisine, qu'il ne soit pas surpris s'il débarque et qu'il vous trouve en pleine action.

Elles le dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux, vite accompagné par Han et Earl. Oleg, sentant le silence peser sur la pièce, haussa les épaules.

-La prévention, c'est toujours mieux. Je vous ai dit, c'est pour ça que je porte toujours deux capotes …

-Ok ok Oleg, le coupa Caroline, merci pour les détails de ta vie privée.

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était à elle de tout dévoiler, même si Oleg avait bien aidé. Mais Max avait envie de s'amuser, et ce fut elle qui se lança.

-T'inquiète Oleg, il est au courant et il est ok avec ça.

Elle sourit comme une petite fille fière de sa bêtise devant leurs têtes ahuries. C'était toujours un temps précieux que celui partagé avec eux. Un nid douillé dans lequel elle aimait se sentir en sécurité.

-Oui, il est d'accord parce qu'il n'existe pas. Alors on peut lui inventer toutes les qualités du monde.

Ils soufflèrent discrètement, tous soulagés. Elle avait le don de les mettre dans des situations embarrassantes dont elle était la seule à pouvoir les sortir.

-En fait, quand je parlais de la personne pour laquelle j'ai le béguin, j'étais seulement en train de décrire Caroline.

Un court silence plein d'attentes suivit sa déclaration. Personne n'osait parler et en même temps, tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire. Et, comme bien souvent, ce fut Oleg qui brisa la glace.

-Han, je crois que tu me dois 15$.

-Oui, c'est bien vrai …

Max et Caroline se regardèrent sans comprendre. Earl, voyant qu'elles étaient perdues, décida d'éclairer leur lanterne.

-Ils ont encore parié sur combien de temps vous tiendrez avant de craquer l'une pour l'autre. Oleg a dit que ce serait fait dans le mois. Han a plutôt parié sur l'année.

Elles étaient estomaquées. Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils ainsi dans leur dos ? _J'aurais bien aimé participer, moi aussi, j'adore les paris …_ Se plaignit Max, sans l'avouer tout haut bien sûr.

-Sinon, … C'est bien pour vous les filles. Leur confia le vieil homme.

Elles lui sourirent avec affection. Il était pour Max le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et pour Caroline, le sage qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec elle tout au long de sa vie de riche dépensière. Pour se rappeler que la vie est faite de petits bonheurs simples.

-Oui, je suis ravi moi aussi ! Lança Han, enthousiaste. Vous le méritez.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de sincérité. Il était content pour elles, parce qu'au fond, elles étaient des amies précieuses pour lui. Ces personnes avec lesquelles on aime se chamailler et partager parfois d'importants secrets parce qu'on sait qu'elles ne nous trahiront pas.

-Et, si je vous donne 50$, vous accepteriez de vous embrasser encore une fois ? J'ai ma caméra sur moi cette fois ! Sourit Oleg. Elles savaient bien qu'il était lui aussi heureux de les savoir en couple. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaisanter. C'était sa marque de fabrique. La raison pour laquelle il les énervait et elles l'appréciaient aussi.

-Ok pour 150$ et pas de caméra. Proposa Max.

Caroline la dévisagea, outragée.

-Max ! Tu ne veux pas connaître mon avis ?! Je suis la seconde principale intéressée, je te rappelle !

La jeune brune lui fit un clin d'oeil. _Fais-moi confiance_ , voilà ce que Caroline pouvait lire dans son regard joueur.

-Marché conclu !

Max s'approcha de Caroline lentement, pour faire monter la pression. La blonde ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était plutôt gênant. Elles étaient en compagnie d'un novice quand même, Han était là !

Au dernier moment, Max attrapa le menton de son amie, pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, et posa précautionneusement ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez.

Puis elle s'écarta, fière de son coup. Oleg était bouche-bée.

-Mais … Protesta-il.

Max pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

-Un pari est un pari. Un baiser reste un baiser. Et notre argent se fait attendre …

Son sourire était narquois. C'était à son tour à lui d'être embarrassé. Et tous se moquèrent gentiment de lui.

* * *

-La tête qu'a fait Oleg ! Ria Caroline. C'était épique, quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle donna un petit coup sur le bras de Max qui secoua la tête en souriant.

-Si, tu as raison ... Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de parier. Et tu sais bien que je ne te mettrai jamais dans une situation aussi délicate. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas la seule à décider.

Elle sourit et c'était doux. Caroline la couva d'un tendre regard. Elle aimait cela, voir Max aussi altruiste, aussi généreuse. Cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité lui plaisait décidément beaucoup.

Elles étaient à leur fenêtre de cupcakes. Personne ne s'était présenté depuis quelques minutes, alors elles avaient pu en profiter pour partager une petite discussion.

2 filles passèrent devant elles sans les regarder. Max et Caroline ne leur prêtèrent pas attention mais l'une des deux sembla reconnaître la jeune blonde et s'arrêta donc.

-Caroline ?!

Cette dernière la regarda et son visage changea un peu de couleur. Elle devint plus pâle alors même que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

-Chloé ! Jeanne ! Ouah, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Elles lui sourirent gentiment. Max les détailla du regard et remarqua leur sac à main de couturier, leurs hauts talons et cet éclat dans les pupilles qu'elle ne voyait que chez les gens riches. _Oh non ..._ Se dit-elle, _encore des vieilles connaissances de Caroline ..._ Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. En même temps, elles étaient arrivées au moment exact où elles étaient en train de partager un instant précieux, au cours duquel elles ne se parlaient qu'avec les yeux.

-On passait dans le coin, on sort d'une su-per soirée _underground_!

Max leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Pourtant, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elles étaient l'archétype de tout ce qu'elle détestait. Avec leur air hautain et supérieur, ce sourire de pimbêche qui croit que la plus grande difficulté d'une vie est de trouver un bon parti. Elles ne savaient rien du vrai monde. Elles pensaient connaître un paquet de choses, mais avaient-elles, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, dû limiter le nombre de bouchées qu'elles avalaient pour en avoir encore un peu le lendemain midi ? Avaient-elles dû écourter une douche pour que leur colocataire puisse avoir de l'eau passablement chaude ? Devaient-elles se planquer une fois par mois pour éviter de croiser le propriétaire et de lui donner le loyer qu'elles n'avaient pas ? Non, non et non. Jamais même cela n'avait pu leur traverser l'esprit. Caroline, elle, savait. Alors comment pouvait-elle discuter avec elles ? Elles ne partageaient plus rien à présent.

-Oh, ça a l'air sympa !

Elle était tout sourire. Mais Max la connaissait bien. Elle savait que derrière cette jolie façade, elle était en train de souffrir. Parce qu'elles lui rappelaient, sans même s'en rendre compte, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Tout ce qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre.

-Oui, c'était top ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elles regardèrent Max avec insistance pour montrer à leur ancienne amie qu'elles attendaient d'être présentées. Max ne dit rien. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de leur parler.

-Je travaille ici. Et voici Max, on travaille ensemble. On a monté cette boutique de cupcakes toutes les deux et on s'en sort plutôt bien !

Elles reportèrent leur attention sur Caroline et lui sourirent. Cela avait l'air gentil, mais Max ne le vit pas de cet œil. Pour elle, elles avaient de la pitié envers son amie. Elle pouvait les entendre penser : _En même temps, tu es tombée si bas que tu ne peux que remonter ..._ Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle considéra son _associée_ pour un instant. Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas dit qu'elles étaient ensemble ? Elle avait honte ? Elle ne voulait pas que la haute société soit au courant de leur histoire ? Un goût amer envahit sa bouche. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle ne la connaissait pas si bien. Peut-être qu'elle était restée cette pimbêche qu'elle avait connue au début. Celle qui portait une importance démesurée aux pensées des autres, qui n'agissait que lorsqu'elle était sûre que personne ne pourrait dire du mal d'elle.

-Oh, au fait, tu sors toujours avec William ?

La question avait fusé et aucune des deux serveuses ne s'y était attendue. Caroline se mit à rougir et Max sentit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

-Non, non, on n'est plus ensemble ... Mais ça fait un bout de temps déjà.

La jeune brune était écœurée. C'était tout ? N'allait-elle pas ajouter qu'elle sortait à présent avec elle ? Elle l'avait bien avoué à tout le monde au _diner,_ alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne le dise pas à des gens qu'elle connaissait certainement depuis plus longtemps que Han, Oleg et Earl. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Déjà qu'elle devait les regarder discuter comme 3 gamines pourries gâtées, elle n'allait pas en plus rester pour faire de la figuration, comme "la vendeuse secondaire de la boutique".

-Il faut que j'y aille, excusez-moi. C'est la fin de ma journée et je dois rentrer.

Elle se retourna pour attraper son manteau, son uniforme et son sac, et salua simplement les 3 filles de la main.

-Ah, ok, salut. A une prochaine peut-être. Lui dit la dénommée Chloé.

-Mais, Max, attends ... Où vas-tu ? Demanda Caroline.

Elle avait l'air triste et son regard était empli d'excuses. Mais Max ne voulait pas les voir. Si elle était si désolée, elle n'avait qu'à réparer les pots cassés.

-Je rentre à l'appart'. On se voit plus tard. Heureuse de vous avoir rencontrées.

 _Mensonges !_ Elle tourna les talons après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Caroline qui semblait au bord d'une crise de larmes. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait blessée, en n'admettant pas la vérité. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ces mots silencieux qui n'avaient jamais été prononcés avaient réussi à écorcher les deux amoureuses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Vous l'aurez deviné, je signe ici la fin de cette histoire (mais je vous avais prévenus !). J'espère en tout cas qu'elle aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'ai fait ici mais bon, je n'en tire rien de meilleur, alors je vous l'offre quand même. Gros bisous, à très vite et n'oubliez pas le petit mot final ! ;)**

 _CupcakeWar :_ Ahah, mieux vaut deux fois qu'une, pas vrai ? Je te remercie et j'espère que la réponse de Caroline te plaira ! :)

 _Callie-G :_ Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit merci mais c'est grâce à toi (et surtout pour toi) que je me suis poussée à écrire et à finir cette histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras ! :3 Bisous, à très vite ! ;)

* * *

 **Situation :** à peine plus tard dans la soirée.

 **PS :** toujours la barre transversale pour le saut dans le temps ! _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Max faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement. Elle était furieuse et aveuglée par sa colère. Elle n'arrivait à penser qu'à ça. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait folle.

Caroline déverrouilla la porte et Max se jeta sur elle.

-Max, écoute, je suis désolée !

Max secoua la tête, amère. Elle n'avait que faire de ses excuses. Les actes étaient plus importants pour elle. Elle avait toujours vécu ainsi. Les gestes d'abord, les mots plus tard. Et cela lui avait souvent coûté cher car elle n'y portait pas autant d'intérêt que son amante.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien avoir à dire ! Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas expliqué qui j'étais ?! Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ?

Elle avait des larmes de rage qui montaient et cela la mettait encore plus hors d'elle car elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de pleurer. Mais il était vrai qu'avec Caroline, tout était différent.

-Max, je ... Non, bien sûr que je n'ai pas honte de nous, ... C'est juste que ...

Max secoua la main pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

-C'est juste que quoi ? Quelle excuse peux-tu trouver ? Tu as bien voulu le dire à Han, à Oleg et à Earl, mais tu ne veux même pas en parler à tes amies, alors que tu les connais depuis plus longtemps ? J'en reviens pas ...

Elle marcha en direction du frigo. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange. Voilà, c'était tout. La conversation était close de son côté. Elle en voulait à Caroline du fond du cœur, elle était blessée alors elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie. Elle voulait tout cacher jusqu'au lendemain. Avec la nuit, elle aurait retrouvé son calme et peut-être qu'elle serait capable de discuter librement avec elle. Pour l'instant, elle n'y voyait plus rien. Seulement un océan de colère et d'amertume. Et de tristesse aussi.

Caroline s'approcha d'elle rapidement. Elle l'avait énervée elle aussi avec son comportement de gamine. Alors comme ça, elle était la seule à avoir le droit de vider son sac ? Elles étaient en couple, merde ! C'était moitié moitié, chacune leur tour.

Elle attrapa l'épaule de Max et l'obligea à se retourner. Cette dernière évita son regard mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune blonde de dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Elles ne sont rien pour moi, Max. Elles étaient mes amies, peut-être, mais tu as bien vu, nous vivons dans deux mondes différents maintenant. Et puis, Oleg, Earl et Han sont ma famille. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai à présent. Elles ne sont en rien comparables avec ce que vous représentez pour moi.

Max leva la tête vers elle, toujours en silence. Son visage était impassible. D'accord, elle ne les appréciait pas autant qu'eux mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Caroline était vraiment agacée par le comportement de Max.

-Et puis oui, peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent que je sors avec toi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas prête à le dire à tout le monde. Les proches ok, mais c'est quand même toi qui m'a forcé la main. Et nous n'avons pas parlé des autres. De comment on devait agir, si on devait l'annoncer. Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être énervée, Max. Ne crois-tu pas que je veuille aussi que cela reste entre nous ? T'es-tu seulement demandé ce que je pensais de tout ça ? Putain ce que tu peux être égoïste des fois...

Caroline laissa Max où elle était et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, qu'elle venait de déplier. Elle n'y avait pas dormi depuis quelques nuits déjà, mais si cela continuait, elle allait finir par y retourner.

Max s'approcha d'elle en silence et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Toute sa colère était retombée. Comment avait-elle pu être aveuglée au point de ne pas voir que son amante voulait garder ses secrets ? Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Encore une fois, elle avait été égoïste ... Elle s'en voulait beaucoup à présent.

Elle prit Caroline dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle était bien trop émotive et elle se savait à la limite de pleurer. Max lui frotta le dos et embrassa sa joue.

-Je suis désolée. C'était idiot de te demander une chose pareille. Mais je pensais ... Je ne sais pas, comme tu avais l'air plus d'accord que moi pour en parler autour de nous, je me suis dit que c'était ok pour toi. Alors ça m'a blessée. C'est tout. Mais je peux comprendre, ne t'en fais pas. Et excuse-moi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. C'était méchant de ma part. Pardonne moi.

Caroline repoussa Max pour la voir dans les yeux. Elle attrapa ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Est-ce que ça va être ça constamment avec toi ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on se disputera sans cesse pour tout et pour rien ?

Max la regarda. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Alors imaginer mettre un terme à leur relation, c'était hors de question.

Elle prit sa joue dans le creux de sa paume et plongea son regard bienveillant dans le sien.

-Bien sûr que non. Il suffit qu'on en parle avant, qu'on mette les choses au clair. Si on communique, tout ira bien. Si j'avais su que tu ne voulais pas en parler, je ne me serais pas emportée comme ça ...

Caroline sourit face à l'air chaleureux et désolé de Max.

-Quand tu es partie, j'ai commencé à dire un peu n'importe quoi. Elles ont vu qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Je leur ai dit que c'était à propos de toi mais que je ne voulais pas en parler sans ta présence. Alors je suis partie à mon tour. Elles ont compris je crois.

Max rit sans bruit face à Caroline. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment d'elle, elle avait même l'habitude de la voir agir bizarrement quand ça n'allait pas. Et elle savait à quel point elle pouvait passer pour une folle dans ces moments-là.

-Et, Max … Excuse moi. J'aurais dû te présenter. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, tu sais. De nous. Je suis heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe l'avis des autres.

Elles se sourirent toutes les deux et se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre dans un même mouvement pour s'embrasser.

* * *

-Max, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de servir les tables ?! S'exclama Han, agacé de voir qu'elle refusait systématiquement de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ici, et il finissait souvent par se demander comment ils arrivaient à faire tourner ce _diner_ avec des employés si peu désireux de travailler.

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en pleine période de puberté encore ? Normalement, ça commence vers les 12 ans ces choses-là … Mais tu vois, c'est parce qu'on est pareil tous les deux. On ne veut pas vivre des choses trop compliquées.

Han secoua la tête face à l'air narquois de Max. Elle n'était vraiment pas croyable. Accoudée au comptoir, elle jouait sur son téléphone en se moquant de lui et les assiettes refroidissaient à la fenêtre d'Oleg.

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas l'ombre d'une jeune blonde dans la salle.

-Et où est encore passée Caroline ?

Max leva la tête de son téléphone et indiqua d'un coup de menton la direction des toilettes.

-Mouais … Je n'y crois pas trop ! Fit Han, suspicieux.

Max posa son téléphone et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Han, moi non plus je ne crois pas trop que tu sois un homme, mais on doit tous faire des efforts. Donne une chance à Caroline. Et pour te faire plaisir, je vais aller apporter cette assiette à la table qui l'a commandée.

Max se retourna pour attraper le plat et s'avança dans la salle. Han était bouche-bée. Et pour cause ! Il n'avait trouvé aucune répartie …

Caroline sortit des toilettes alors même que deux jeunes femmes entraient dans le restaurant. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour aller les installer et les reconnut.

-Ouah, Chloé, Jeanne ! Deux fois en deux jours ! Quelle surprise ! S'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse de les revoir.

Elles lui sourirent. Max, qui venait de donner son plat de pâtes au client, se retourna vers elles et vint gentiment les saluer. Maintenant qu'elle était plus calme, elle pouvait voir à quel point elles étaient différentes des autres amies de Caroline. Elles ne semblaient pas la juger ou faire étalage de toute leur richesse, comme elle avait vu certaines filles le faire devant sa colocataire.

-Salut les filles ! Fit Max, avec un sourire.

Elles la saluèrent amicalement d'un geste de la main et demandèrent à Caroline où elles pouvaient s'asseoir.

-Mettez-vous juste là, je vais chercher des menus, j'arrive !

Elle se retourna en souriant et se dirigea vers le comptoir où Max était repartie pour vider les bouteilles de ketchup les unes dans les autres. Elle releva la tête en voyant la jeune blonde s'approcher d'elle et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-C'est toi qui leur as dit de revenir ? Parce que je crains pour leur santé si elles mangent ici …

Caroline se mit à rire en secouant les cheveux et en haussant les épaules.

-Non, je ne leur ai pas demandé, mais, puisque tu en parles …

Elle attrapa Max par le poignet. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas et se vit forcée de suivre Caroline. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la table des deux filles et Caroline lâcha la main de son amie.

-Les filles, je ne vous ai pas réellement présentées hier, alors je vais faire ça dans les règles de l'art aujourd'hui.

Elle se tourna vers Max puis tendit une main vers chacune de ses anciennes amies.

-Max, voici Chloé, qui était avec moi au lycée; et Jeanne, que l'on a rencontrée toutes les deux à Wharton.

Elle présenta ensuite son amante en glissant discrètement sa main dans la sienne.

-Et voici Max, ma colocataire, ma copine et aussi mon associée pour la boutique de cupcakes.

Elles hochèrent la tête en souriant alors que Caroline posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Max qui la serra plus fort contre elle.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Cria Oleg depuis sa fenêtre de commandes.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les 4 vers lui, apeurées par son cri démesurément fort.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher ma caméra, elles recommencent à se peloter !

Il courut en direction de l'arrière-cuisine et les filles explosèrent de rire. Enfin, surtout Max et Caroline, parce que Jeanne et Chloé avaient l'air plutôt choqué par le comportement d'Oleg. Max les rassura.

-Vous avez de la chance, pour une fois qu'il ne nous propose pas de tourner une pub pour de la lingerie … Sans lingerie !

Elle se mit à rire toute seule et Caroline lui tapa sur le bras en se tordant pour se retenir de rire trop fort. Les deux vieilles amies de la jeune blonde se regardèrent en souriant. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et elles formaient un beau duo plutôt original. Elles étaient heureuses de voir leur amie en si bonne compagnie et passer du bon temps, après toute l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue avec le scandale de son père.

-Vous vous êtes bien trouvées toutes les deux, je trouve. Avoua Jeanne, émue de voir Caroline aussi souriante et joyeuse.

Max et Caroline se regardèrent du coin de l'œil en souriant. C'était vrai, Jeanne avait raison. Comment auraient-elles survécu jusqu'ici si l'autre n'avait pas été là ? Mais, pour une fois, c'était une question à laquelle aucune des deux filles ne désirait apporter de réponse ...


End file.
